Report Cards at Camp HalfBlood
by Camp Half-Blood
Summary: The senior campers at camp half-blood get report cards!
1. Chapter 1

_**Percy Jackson **__**Son of Poseidon**_

_**Capture the flag: B**_

_**Chariot Racing: B **_

_**Cleaning: B**_

_**Quests: A**_

_**Using Powers: A**_

_**Archery: B**_

_**Fighting: A**_

_**Personality: B**_

_**Greek: C**_

_**Greek Mythology: C**_

_**Overall Mark: B**_

_**Percy can play capture the flag and chariot racing competently however he needs to listen to other people. Percy can clean fairly well and has a good personality. He has gone on quests and come back victoriously and he fights and uses his powers outstandingly. Percy is fine at archery but needs to improve with his Greek and Greek mythology. **_

_**Annabeth Chase Daughter of Athena**_

_**Capture the flag: **__**A**_

_**Chariot Racing: B**_

_**Cleaning: A**_

_**Quests: B**_

_**Using Powers: A**_

_**Archery: B**_

_**Fighting: B**_

_**Personality: A**_

_**Greek: A**_

_**Greek Mythology: A**_

_**Overall Mark: A**_

_**Annabeth is fairly good at Chariot Racing quests and archery. Annabeth needs to improve at fighting. She is excellent at Capture the flag, Cleaning, Using her powers, Greek and Greek Mythology. She has a kind personality.**_

_**Thalia Grace**__** Daughter of Zeus**_

_**Capture the flag:**__** A**_

_**Cleaning: B**_

_**Quests: B**_

_**Using Powers: A**_

_**Archery: A**_

_**Fighting: A**_

_**Personality: B**_

_**Greek: C**_

_**Greek Mythology: B**_

_**Overall Mark: B**_

_**Thalia is Wonderful at Capture the flag, Using her powers, Archery and fighting. She is f**__**ine at Quests, Greek Mythology, Cleaning and Personality. However Thalia needs to improve in Greek.**_

_**Tyson Son of Poseidon**_

_**Chariot Racing: A**_

_**Cleaning: A**_

_**Quests: B**_

_**Using Powers: B**_

_**Fighting: B**_

_**Personality: A**_

_**Overall Mark: B**_

_**Tyson is a friendly boy who is an avid cleaner and is great at forging chariots. Tyson is fine with his quests, using his powers and fighting.**_

_**Silena Beauregard Daughter of Aphrodite**_

_**Capture the flag: C**_

_**Cleaning: A**_

_**Using Powers: B**_

_**Archery: C**_

_**Fighting: C**_

_**Personality: A**_

_**Greek: C**_

_**Greek Mythology: B**_

_**Overall Mark: C**_

_**Silena needs to improve in Capture the flag, archery, fighting and Greek. Silena has a wonderful personality and is a good cleaner. Silena can use her powers effectively and is good at Greek mythology.**_

_**Connor and Travis Stoll Sons of Hermes**_

_**Capture the flag: B**_

_**Chariot Racing: B**_

_**Cleaning: C**_

_**Using Powers: B**_

_**Archery: B**_

_**Fighting: C**_

_**Personality: B**_

_**Greek: C**_

_**Greek Mythology: B**_

_**Overall Mark: B**_

_**Connor and Travis are fine with capture the flag, Chariot Racing, using their powers, archery and Greek mythology. They have cheery personalities however they need to improve in cleaning, fighting and Greek. If Connor or Travis steals one more thing they will be banned from camp half blood.**_

_**Clarisse La Rue Daughter of Ares**_

_**Capture the flag: A**_

_**Chariot Racing: A**_

_**Cleaning: C**_

_**Quests: A**_

_**Using Powers: A**_

_**Archery: A**_

_**Fighting: A**_

_**Personality: C**_

_**Greek: C**_

_**Greek Mythology: B**_

_**Overall Mark: A**_

_**Clarisse is excellent at capture the flag, chariot racing, quests, using her powers, archery and fighting. She is fine with Greek Mythology but needs to improve in cleaning, personality and Greek.**_

_**Katie Gardener Daughter of Demeter**_

_**Capture the flag: C**_

_**Cleaning: A**_

_**Using Powers: B**_

_**Archery: C**_

_**Fighting: C**_

_**Personality: A**_

_**Greek: B**_

_**Greek Mythology: B**_

_**Overall Mark: B**_

_**Katie is great at Cleaning and has a nice personality. She is fine with using her powers, Greek, and Greek mythology. She needs to improve in Capture the flag, archery and fighting.**_

_**Charles Beckendorf son of Hephaestus**_

_**Capture the flag: B**_

_**Chariot Racing: B**_

_**Cleaning: B**_

_**Quests: B**_

_**Using Powers: A**_

_**Archery: B**_

_**Fighting: B**_

_**Personality: A**_

_**Greek: C**_

_**Greek Mythology: B**_

_**Overall Mark: B**_

_**Charles is fine in Capture the flag, chariot racing, cleaning, quests, archery and Greek mythology. Charles needs to improve in Greek. Charles is excellent in using his powers and has a nice personality. I would like to thank Charles for forging the camps weapons.**_

_**Nico diAngelo Son of Hades**_

_**Cleaning: B**_

_**Quests: A**_

_**Using Powers: A**_

_**Fighting: A**_

_**Personality: B**_

_**Greek: C**_

_**Greek Mythology: B**_

_**Overall Mark: B**_

_**Nico is good at quests, using his powers, and fighting Nico is okay at cleaning and Greek Mythology. Nico needs to stop holding grudges. Nico needs to improve in Greek.**_


	2. Chapter 2 The Reaction

Chapter 2: The Reaction

"**Campers I have an announcement" Shouted Chiron over breakfast. **

"**SILENCE" Yelled Mr. D**

"**Thank You." Chiron continued "Each of you is getting report cards. Both your parents and you shall receive a report card; they are in your cabins. At that word everyone ran to their cabins.**

**In the Zeus Cabin:**

**Thalia ran and found a piece of paper lying on her bed. She eagerly picked it up. It read:**

_**Thalia Grace Daughter of Zeus**_

_**Capture the flag: A**_

_**Cleaning: B**_

_**Quests: B**_

_**Using Powers: A**_

_**Archery: A**_

_**Fighting: A**_

_**Personality: B**_

_**Greek: C**_

_**Greek Mythology: B**_

_**Overall Mark: B**_

_**Thalia is Wonderful at Capture the flag, Using her powers, Archery and fighting. She is fine at Quests, Greek Mythology, Cleaning and Personality. However Thalia needs to improve in Greek.**_

**Overall mark B? Thalia thought how could that happen? I am good at questing. I need to improve in Greek? I'll talk to Percy and see what he got.**

**In the Poseidon Cabin:**

**Percy and Tyson ran to the cabin and on each of their beds there was a small piece of paper. Percy's one read:**

_**Percy Jackson Son of Poseidon**_

_**Capture the flag: B**_

_**Chariot Racing: B **_

_**Cleaning: B**_

_**Quests: A**_

_**Using Powers: A**_

_**Archery: B**_

_**Fighting: A**_

_**Personality: B**_

_**Greek: C**_

_**Greek Mythology: C**_

_**Overall Mark: B**_

_**Percy can play capture the flag and chariot racing competently however he needs to listen to other people. Percy can clean fairly well and has a good personality. He has gone on quests and come back victoriously and he fights and uses his powers outstandingly. Percy is fine at archery but needs to improve with his Greek and Greek mythology. **_

**Tyson's one read:**

_**Tyson Son of Poseidon**_

_**Chariot Racing: A**_

_**Cleaning: A**_

_**Quests: B**_

_**Using Powers: B**_

_**Fighting: B**_

_**Personality: A**_

_**Overall Mark: B**_

_**Tyson is a friendly boy who is an avid cleaner and is great at forging chariots. Tyson is fine with his quests, using his powers and fighting.**_

"**How did I get a B overall?" Percy asked.**

"**It does not matter brother." Tyson replied "I got a B overall.**

**Percy heard a knock at the door and opened it. It was Thalia.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three: Pinecone face, owl head and the dead.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO.**_

In the Poseidon cabin:

"Thalia what are you doing here?" asked Percy

"I want to talk to you about the grades on our report cards." Replied Thalia. "I feel they were done a bit-"

"Badly?" Interrupted Tyson.

"You could say it that way." Thalia said coolly.

"C'mon lets go and see Annabeth." Suggested Percy. Then they left.

In the Athena Cabin:

"Annabeth!" Shouted Malcolm from one side of the Athena Cabin.

"What?" Shrieked Annabeth from the other side of the cabin.

Most of the children in the cabin were bothering Annabeth that their marks were done inaccurately. The ones that were not bothering Annabeth were bothering Malcolm and he could not cope with it. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Screamed Annabeth. Thalia, Percy and Tyson came in and Thalia said "Do you feel our grades were done a bit badly?" asked Thalia. From that word Annabeth Fainted.

"Annabeth!" Shouted Percy.

"Percy Annabeth isn't dead she just fainted." Thalia whispered.

"I believe I can help with the situation." Said a new voice.

Everyone in the cabin turned around.

"Nico," said Percy surprised "What are you doing here?"

"I came here to see Annabeth but because she fainted I can help her because my powers can make people turn conscious from unconscious." Nico replied. All of a sudden Annabeth woke up.

"Bad grades?" she asked Nico.

"Definitely." Answered Nico


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO

Chapter Four: Recruits

In the Athena cabin:

"I think we should ask Grover about the report cards." Said Annabeth.

"Yeah. Grover has been here way longer than any of us he would know about the report cards." Said Percy

"Well you guys can go but the rest of the Athena cabin is staying." Said Malcolm sternly.

"Fine by us." Exclaimed Nico.

Next to Zeus's Fist: (Junipers tree)

"Grover we need you." Exclaimed Percy

"What for?" asked Grover

"To tell us if there have ever been report cards at camp half-blood before?" Said Thalia

"Report Cards?" asked Juniper "We have never ever had report cards before."

"Let's get some other campers to ask Mr. D about the report cards." Suggested Tyson

"That's a wonderful idea Tyson." Said Nico

At that word everyone went off to ask people.

Outside the Big House:

"We weren't so successful I see." Said Percy. They had only been able to recruit Silena, Connor, Travis, Clarisse, Katie and Beckendorf.

"Come On," Said Annabeth "Lets go and see Mr.D."

Inside the Big House:

The Campers entered the room. Then Mr.D said something much unexpected.

"Sit down, sit down. I have been expecting you." Said Mr.D. Surprised the children sat down.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five: T****h****e ****o****r****a****c****l****e**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

**Author's note: I am trying a new writing style!**

In the Big House:

Silena: Why have you been excpecting us?

Mr.D: Because of the report cards. They were really fake ones just to get your attention so I can send you guys on a quest.

Percy: What's the quest?

Mr.D: Because Im not on Olympus, Mr. Johnson, the Goddess Hestia has taken my spot. I want you children to ask one of the Gods or Goddesses to give me my spot back.

Annabeth: That's impossible

Clarisse: That's insane

Katie: That's weird

Thalia: That's absurd

Connor: That's unwise

Travis: That's ludicrous

Nico: That's stupid

Beckendorf: That's ridiculous

Percy: That's idiotic

Silena: That's moronic

Tyson: That's foolish

Grover: Tin cans!

Mr.D: Because most of you doubt that you can do this you shall not be the leader. But one person hasn't doubted this is…Juniper.

Everyone except Juniper and Mr.D: Juniper?

Juniper: Me?

Mr.D: Yes you. Now go to the oracle and get us a prophecy.

Juniper: Yes Mr.D

In the Attic:

Juniper: Hello?

Rachel: Come in Juniper. I am ready to give you a prophecy.

_Thirteen shall go up to Olympus_

_One shall fall following the puss_

_Two shall fall with their hearts_

_Two shall fall playing darts_

_One shall fall with her fears_

_One shall fall from what she hears_

_One shall fall from hate_

_One shall fall from the weight_

_One shall fall because of his brother_

_One shall fall because of her mother_

_One shall fall from Hera_

_And one shall win because of her __carer_

Rachel: That is the prophecies now leave me.

Juniper ran as fast as she could.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: **Olympus**

Disclaimer: (Read in American accent) I do not own PJO

Inside the Big House:

Annabeth: Juniper what was the prophecy

Nico: Yeah what was it?

Juniper: _Thirteen shall go up to Olympus_

_One shall fall following the puss_

_Two shall fall with their hearts_

_Two shall fall playing darts_

_One shall fall with her fears_

_One shall fall from what she hears_

_One shall fall from hate_

_One shall fall from the weight_

_One shall fall because of his brother_

_One shall fall because of her mother_

_One shall fall from Hera_

_And one shall win because of her __carer_

Percy: Mr. D can you send us to Olympus?

Mr. D: Of course, but first we must figure out who will win because of her carer.

Thalia: That rules out all the boys

Clarisse: It's obviously me. I will win.

Connor: Clarisse you're going to fall.

Travis: But how? Will she fall from what she hears?

Connor: No. Clarisse will fall following the puss!

Everyone except Mr.D and Clarisse start laughing.

Mr.D: I'll send you to Olympus.

On Olympus:

Grover: We are on Olympus.

Tyson: Yay!

Clarisse: Come on. Let's ask Hestia if she will move.

Everyone except Clarisse: Okay

Clarisse: Err… Lady Hestia will you…um give up your throne to Dionysus for a bit…Please?

Hestia: Why I have never seen such rudeness in my life. Go away I will never ever move off this throne.

Everyone left Hestia's throne and started walking around.

Beckendorf: What do we do now?

Silena: Hey look a cat!

Everyone turned around

Clarisse: That's my cat!

Clarisse started to chase it. The cat jumped of Olympus

Clarisse: My cat!

At that word she ran and jumped off Olympus.

Beckendorf: How come her cat was on Olympus?

Annabeth: Hestia is the goddess of Family. She probably sent the person or creature in her family that she cared about the most.

Travis: One shall fall following the Puss

Connor: I was right! She did fall following the puss.

Silena: Come on let's go to Aphrodite she is my mum and she _**WILL!**_ Help us.

Katie: I think we should figure out which of our parents will help us the most.

But everyone had already left to go to Aphrodite's throne.

Silena: Mum?

Aphrodite: Yes sweetie?

Silena: Will you give up your throne to Dionysus?

Aphrodite: WHAT?

Beckendorf: She said will you give up your throne to Dionysus?

Aphrodite: You two are a couple on earth not on Olympus so go to earth.

At that moment Beckendorf and Silena vanished.

Percy: Two shall fall with their hearts.

Juniper: Come on let's go to Poseidon he is Percy's dad and he will help.

She looked up to see only Grover, Percy and Annabeth standing next to her

Juniper: Where is everyone else?

Grover: They went to the Hermes throne

Juniper Percy Grover and Annabeth all went to Hermes's throne.

Connor & Travis: Will you please give your throne to Dionysus?

Hermes: No. Connors, Travis have you ever played darts before?

Connor & Travis: Yes

Hermes: Have you ever played Olympian darts before?

Connor & Travis: No we haven't

Hermes: It's exactly the same only you throw the darts on to a map of America.

Connor & Travis: Let's play.

Hermes: The one who gets their dart on Olympus wins.

Connor threw his dart it landed on Camp-Half Blood. Suddenly he vanished. Travis and Hermes took no notice of this. Travis threw his dart it landed right next to Connor's then he vanished.

Tyson: Where are they?

Hermes: They have teleported to the place that their darts landed on.

Nico: Let's ask Hephaestus.

Annabeth, Thalia, Katie, Juniper: Okay

Grover, Percy, Tyson: No!

Thalia: Well too bad we won the vote.

Katie, Annabeth: Yeah!

Grover, Tyson, Percy: No!

Annabeth: If you come we will give you a special treat.

Grover, Tyson, Percy: Okay!

They walked to Hephaestus's throne

Annabeth: Excuse me, Lord Hephaestus; would you…give up your…spot for…Dionysus…Please…sorry?

Hephaestus: HOW DARE YOU! I WILL NEVER EVER IN MY IMMORTAL LIFE WILL I GIVE UP MY SPOT! NOW GO I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE IN MY IMMORTAL LIFE EVER AGAIN.

They all left his throne. Suddenly Annabeth screamed.

Annabeth: SSP…IDD…ERRR!

The spider chased her around Olympus and finally Annabeth jumped off Olympus.

Thalia, Percy: Annabeth!

Grover: One shall fall from what she fears.

Percy, Katie: Come on let's go to Artemis. JINKS!

Juniper: Come on, and jinks doesn't count.

Nico, Tyson: Artemis is waiting for us. JIINKS!

Thalia, Katie, Juniper: For the last time jinks doesn't count. JINKS!

Percy, Grover: Stop acting like babies. JINKS!

Thalia, Percy, Grover: The next person to say jinks gets hit by a cactus. JINKS!

Thalia and Percy (after getting hit by a cactus along with Grover): Lets go and see Artemis.

Thalia: My glorious Lady Artemis?

Artemis: Yes?

Thalia: Will you…

Artemis: Thalia, why are you in company of men? You are no longer my lieutenant.

Thalia: *faints and falls of Olympus*

Grover: What have you done to her?

Artemis: It was only a joke.

Everyone stares at Artemis.

Artemis: What? Can't I have a little joke?

Katie: Nope

Artemis: Are you sure?

Nico: Positive

Percy: One shall fall from what she hears

Juniper: Let's go and ask Apollo.

Percy, Grover: Yeah!

Tyson, Nico: No!

Juniper, Katie: Here we go again.

Grover: Let's just go there.

Grover: Lord Apollo?

Apollo: I do NOT answer questions from SATYRS.

Goodbye.

Suddenly Grover disappears.

Percy: Grover!

Katie: One shall fall because of hate.

Percy: Let's go to Athena

Juniper: Okay, but I should lead.

Percy, Tyson: Why?

Juniper: Because Mr. D said so.

Juniper: Excuse me Lady Ath-

Athena: JACKSON! I TOLD YOU _NEVER_ TO TOUCH MY DAUGHTER!

Athena started to throw things on Percy. Soon she had thrown nearly everything on Olympus at Percy. Percy caught every one. Soon Percy could not hold them all and dropped them and fell off Olympus.

Tyson: Percy!

Nico: One shall be lost in the land without rain.

Everyone looks at him.

Nico: I mean one shall fall because of the weight.

Tyson: Let's ask Ares.

Tyson: Lord Ares will you please…um…um…give up your-

Ares: Your Poseidon's brat's brother. You are not welcome next to the throne of Ares if you are his brother.

Tyson: Half brother.

Ares: I don't care.

Suddenly Tyson vanished.

Juniper: One shall fall because of his brother.

Katie: Let's ask my mum.

Katie: Mum?

Demeter: Katie! You look horrible. You need some cereal.

Katie: Enough with the cereal, I need-

Demeter: To eat cereal. I know. There is a whole box in your cabin. Bye Katie!

Sure enough Katie vanished.

Nico, Juniper: One shall fall because of her mother.

Nico, Juniper: Let's ask Hera

Nico, Juniper: Okay.

Nico: Lady Hera will you-

Hera: Son of Hades, only **perfect** family members are welcome on Olympus.

Nico was so ashamed the he jumped off Olympus

Juniper: One shall fall because of Hera, but one shall WIN because of her Carer. That's me!

Zeus: Juniper! Why are you on Olympus?

Juniper: Hestia took over Mr. D's throne

Zeus: Oh, I see now! Juniper you have succeeded because of Mr.D! Hestia?

Hestia: What?

Zeus: That is Dionysus's throne. GET OFF IT.

At that moment Hestia and Juniper vanished.

**Poseidon: That concludes the story! Please Review!**


End file.
